


You're my bestfriend.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Recovery, Smut, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank didn't mind lying on Gerards duvet and looking up at the sky. Actually, he fucking loved it. He could feel Gerards body heat against his arm, the bottle in his hand a cold contrass. Nights like this were Franks favourite.





	You're my bestfriend.

Frank didn't mind lying on Gerards duvet and looking up at the sky. Actually, he fucking loved it. He could feel Gerards body heat against his arm, the bottle in his hand a cold contrass. Nights like this were Franks favourite. The sky was deep blue, the moon actually bright and the stars twinkling. 

"Why are you here?"

Gerard was drunk. Sometimes he got so drunk he forgot who he was or who Frank was. Those nights hurt. 

"Because you're my bestfriend."

"No. No, I know. I mean why. Why do you stick me?"Gerards voice sounded broken as he met Franks eyes. 

"Because you're funny and awesome, and when you're drawing you do this weird face that I fucking love."Frank grinned. 

"What face?"

"You stick your tongue out of the side of your mouth, its adorable."

"Fuck you, Frankie."Gerard snorted. Frank watched him push the hair behind his ear.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I didn't find you. I'm not sure i'd be here right now."Gerard whispered. Frank turned back to the stars and let out a shakey breath, he knew how fucking true that was. 

"I ain't going anywhere, Gee."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Some day you'll get better and we'll run away together to LA and you can write comic books and i'll be in the music scene. Just you wait."Frank whispered. 

"I can't wait."Gerard promised. 

-

"Hey fucker, theres more boxes upstairs!" Frank huffed. Gerard groaned and waved his cigarette around.

"You don't have to bring everything, Frankie."

"I do. Shut up."Frank huffed.

"Besides, you brought your entire fucking comic book collection."

"Love you."Gerard whispered. Frank shoved the box in the boot and moved to lean next to Gerard, stealing the cigarette from Gerard.

"I love you too."Frank promised. He matched Gerards sweet smile before passing the cigarette back.

"2 more boxes."Frank hummed, walking into the house. When they were finally pulling out of the drive way, Frank took a deep breath and reached up to Gerards 2 year medal, pressing his thumb against the cold surface.

"I'm proud as fuck of you."

"I know. Me too."Gerard admitted. He held out his hand and Frank took it, lacing their fingers together as he watched the town pass by. This was it.

-

Frank had no idea how to explain their relationship. They were together, yes. After Gerard hit the year sober mark, Frank confessed he was in love. Gerard had grinned and said it back, and then they were together. Yet, they hadn't kissed yet. It was coming up to Gerards 3 years sober, but they didn't want to risk it. Their friendship was the most important thing, and Gerard had confessed that yeah, he loved Frank, he wants to be Franks boyfriend and shars a bed, but there was some things they could never take back if they wanted to. Frank didn't mind, he wanted Gerard strong and better, and he could still hold Gerards hand and kiss the paint stained knuckles. 

"Hey."

"Hey there. Work okay?"

"Work was fine, yeah. You doing good?"

"I'm doing good."Frank promised, ducking his head for the usual kiss on the forehead.

"Awesome. Hey, I got paid today, what do ya say to dinner? Proper, fancy fucking restaurant."

"I say, are you gonna shower first?"

Gerard laughed and nodded, Franks stomach swooping from the twinkle in his eye.

"I'd love to."

"Cool. 8?"

"8."Frank nodded. He watched Gerard go into the bathroom and grinned at the stupid butterflys in his stomach. 

-

"Table for Way."

"Yes sir, right this way."The waiter smiled, leading them to a quiet table at the back. They both ordered soda and their dinners before Gerard took Franks hand in his, touching the rough finger tips.

"So i've been thinking."

"Thats never good. Did it hurt?"

"Oh, fuck you Iero."

Frank snorted and took a sip of his soda.

"Whats up Gee?"

"Will you marry me?"

Frank gasped, staring at Gerard with shocked eyes. 

"I know..we arent a traditional couple and thats me, i'm holding it back, but I love you. More than I ever thought was possible. You have been my saviour through all of this, and I need you by my side forever. Marry me."

"I..i..yes. yes Gerard, jesus christ."Frank felt his heart clench as his eyes filled with tears. He pushed himself up and hugged Gerard tightly. 

"I love you. Jesus."Frank whispered. Gerard squeezed his waist and hummed softly.

"I love you too. I got you a ring."

"A fucking ring. Shit."Frank wiped his eyes and stood to close, ignoring the looks of ths other customers as Gerard fumbled with the deep blue box. The ring was silver with a small diamond burried in the ring. 

"Oh my god."Frank whispered. Gerard grinned and took his hand, sliding the ring on with sweaty fingers. He faintly registered the other customers clapping as Frank tugged Gerard in for another hug.

-

Frank watched Gerard yawn and stretch, his baggy tshirt lifting up to show his belly. Frank couldn't help but walk around the island to wrap his arms around Gerards waist, sighing happily as Gerard rested on his shoulders.

"Okay, gorgrous?"

"All good."Frank whispered. He felt Gerard lift his chin before a kiss was pressed to his forehead. He kept his eyes closed as another kiss met his cheek and then finally his lips. Frank whimpered as he pressed back, fisting the back of Gerards t-shirt as sparks flew up his spine. He tilted his head and licked at Gerards lip, melting at the first touch of tongue. Gerard held him steady, moving a strong arm to his waist as Frank whimpered again. When he finally pulled away, Frank fought the tears in his eyes and rested his forehead against Gerards shoulder.

"Why am I crying?"

"Because you're fucking adorable, baby. Come to bed, i'm tired."

"I'll be up in a sec."Frank sniffed as he pulled away. 

"Oh. You should text your mom. I had to phone her last week for permission and she cried for like an hour."Gerard hummed as he left. Frank waited a second before he let his legs gave out, sobbing into his knees with pure happiness. 

-

He woke up the following morning to a mug of coffee and a soft kiss. He abandoned the coffee in favour of pushing Gerard back on the bed, grinning at the soft laugh as Frank kissed his deeply, wasting no time in tasting Gerards morning breath. When Gerard eventually pulled away, Frank was painfully hard and watched Gerard walk into the bathroom, hips swaying and boxers tight against his ass. He lasted two seconds until his hand travelled down to wrap around his cock, swiping a thumb over the precum and letting out a shakey breath. Gerard cleared his throat from the door way, eyes clouded and Frank focused on the tent in his boxers.

"Unfair. I'll be late for work."Gerard mumbled. Frank rocked his hips into his hand and moaned.

"Show me."

Gerard leaned against the wall as he shoved at his boxers, his dick jumping free and standing tall. Franks mouth watered at the sight. 

"I have to go. Jesus."Gerard closed his eyes as Frank laughed.

"Come here."

Gerard pushed himself off the wall and moved onto the bed, moving to join their lips gently. Frank moaned and tugged him over on top, sliding his hands down to Gerard perfect ass and tugging him forward, moaning as their dicks brushed together. Frank snaked a hand between them, wrapping it around their dicks and stroking slowly as Gerard whimpered desperatly.

"You like that Gee?"

"Frankie."Gerard begged. Frank kissed his jaw and started stroking faster, moaning as Gerards body twitched above him.

"I love you."

"I love you."Gerard whined, becore letting out a long moan as he came over Franks fist.

"Thats it baby."Frank cooed, letting Gerard go when he got to sensitive and using the cum to finish himself off, spilling over their stomachs. Frank turned his head to kissed him softly.

"Jesus. I gotta shower again."

"You'll be late."Frank whispered. Gerard whined and pushed himself up, letting Frank watch his ass as he moved.

-

"4 years. I'm so proud."Frank whispered. Gerard ducked his head for a kiss.

"All thanks to you, lovely. Come on, we'll miss our flight." 

Frank whined and grabbed his bag, heading onto the boarding gate. By the time they got to Jersey, Frank was half asleep and climbed onto Gerards back as they moved outside. Gerard held onto him and chuckled softly as he carried him to Lindas car. Frank wanted to cry when he seen her sweet face, jumping off to hug her way to tightly.

"Missed you."

"I missed you."Frank whispered.

"Everythings set up for the ceremony, nervous?"

"Nerves are for wimps."Frank snorted, kissing Gerards cheek as he got into the car. 

"Gerard, will I drop you off home?"

"I guess. Its dumb. We really don't need to do the night before-"

"Gerard, do not finish that sentance. Its tradition."Linda laughed. Frank caught Gerards pout in the mirror and grinned. 

-

Nervous was an understatment. Frank could barely hold still, his body felt on fire as he stood at the small alter in his back garden. The guest littered the yard but so far, no sign of Gerard yet. Frank was going to puke.

"He'll be here."Ray promised. Frank nodded and forced himself to turn around to face the man who would be proforming the ceromony before the music started. Franks legs almost gave out when he turned to see Gerard getting hugged by Linda. 

"Told you he was the girl."Mikey mumbled when he took his place. Frank held back a snort and met Gerards eyes, blinking away the tears that filled his own. He couldn't stop himself from closing the gap between them.

"Sorry i'm late. Somebody unplugged my alarm for his phone charger."Gerard mumbled. Frank wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Bride always has to be late."

Gerard laughed as everyone sat back down, his hand sliding into Franks.

-

"We're married. Like you can never fucking leave me again, its awesome."

"Again? When did I ever leave you, nerd?"Gerard laughed, 

"Shut up. You know what I mean."Frank grinned, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips. He glanced out over their families and sighed happily

"Can we do the James Bond pose in the pictures?"Gerard grinned, Frank couldn't help return it.

"Well,  _duh."_


End file.
